The activity of a normal, healthy heart involves the synchronized contraction of the atria and ventricles of the heart. Blood is received into the atria, which contract, forcing the blood into the ventricles. Subsequent contraction of the ventricles then causes the blood to be pumped through the body and eventually returned to the atria. The contractions of the chambers of the heart are caused by coordinated electrical activation of portions of the cardiac muscle.
The heartbeat cycle begins with the generation of an electrical impulse by a bundle of fibers located in the sinoatrial node of the heart, near the upper portion of the right atrium at the entrance to the superior vena cava. This impulse spreads across the atria, stimulating the atrial muscles and causing the atrial contraction which forces blood into the ventricles. An atrial contraction is manifested as the so-called “P-wave” in an electrocardiographic signal. The electrical impulse conducted through the atrial muscle is then received at the partition wall immediately beside the valve between the right atrium and right ventricle, at the atrio-ventricular or A-V node. The A-V node introduces a slight delay in the transmission of the electrical impulse to the ventricles. This A-V delay is typically on the order of 100 milliseconds. After the A-V delay, the electrical impulse is conducted to the ventricles, causing the ventricular contraction which is manifested as the “QRS complex” of an electrocardiographic signal. Subsequent repolarization and relaxation of the ventricular muscles occurs at the end of the cardiac cycle, which is manifested as the “T-wave” portion of an electrocardiographic signal.
For patients in which the above-described conduction of electrical impulses through the cardiac muscle is somehow impaired, a pacemaker can provide an artificial electrical stimulus where no natural electrical impulse is present. Thus, for example, a ventricular pacemaker can function to cause ventricular contractions in patients in which the natural electrical cardiac impulse is, for some reason, not transmitted across the A-V node. It is important, however, that any artificial stimulating pulses be delivered at appropriated times, so that proper synchronization of atrial and ventricular action is maintained. In addition, it is known that electrical impulses being delivered to the cardiac muscle during the repolarization phase at the end of the cardiac cycle can cause the onset of tachyarrhythmias. It is therefore important that the pacemaker be prevented from delivering stimulating pulses during the T-wave.
In order to maintain A-V synchrony, and to prevent delivery of pacing pulses at undesirable times, pacemakers are preferably capable of detecting either atrial activity, ventricular activity, or both, as manifested by the P-wave and QRS complex (or more typically the R-wave), respectively, via atrial and ventricular cardiac electrogram signals sensed by the pacemaker.
Pacemakers are generally characterized by which chambers of the heart they are capable of sensing, the chambers to which they deliver pacing stimuli, and their responses, if any, to sensed intrinsic electrical cardiac activity. Some pacemakers deliver pacing stimuli at fixed, regular intervals without regard to naturally occurring cardiac activity. More commonly, however, pacemakers sense electrical cardiac activity in one or both of the chambers of the heart, and inhibit or trigger delivery of pacing stimuli to the heart based on the occurrence and recognition of sensed intrinsic electrical events.
The North American Society of Pacing and Electrophysiology (NASPE) and the British Pacing and Electrophysiology Group (BPEG) have adopted a three-letter code which is used to describe the operative modalities of pacemakers. The first letter of the three letter code designates the chamber or chambers of the heart to which the pacemaker delivers pacing pulses; an “A” in the first position designates atrial pacing, a “V” designates ventricular pacing, and a “D” designates both atrial and ventricular pacing. Similarly, the second letter position designates the chambers of the heart from which the pacemaker senses electrical signals, and this second letter may be either an “A” (atrial sensing), a “V” (ventricular sensing), a “D” (atrial and ventricular sensing), or an “O” (no sensing). The third letter position designates the pacemaker's responses to sensed electrical signals. The pacemaker's response may either be to trigger the delivery of pacing pulses based upon sensed electrical cardiac signals (designated by a “T” in the third position), to inhibit the delivery of pacing pulses based upon sensed electrical cardiac signals (designated by an “I” in the third position), or both trigger and inhibit based upon sensed electrical cardiac signals (designated by a “D”). An “O” in the third position indicates that the pacemaker does not respond to sensed electrical signals. Thus, for example, a “WI” pacemaker delivers pacing stimuli to the ventricle of a patient's heart, senses electrical cardiac activity in the ventricle, and inhibits the delivery of pacing pulses when ventricular signals are sensed. A “DDD” pacemaker, on the other hand, delivers pacing stimuli to both the atrium and ventricle of the patient's heart, senses electrical signals in both the atrium and ventricle, and both triggers and inhibits the delivery of pacing pulses based upon sensed electrical cardiac activity. The delivery of each pacing stimulus by a DDD pacemaker is synchronized with prior sensed or paced events. Other well-known types of pacemakers include AOO, VOO, AAI, VDD, and DVI.
In a conventional DDD pacemaker, two leads are employed—an atrial lead and a ventricular lead. The use of atrial leads, however, may lead to some complications. For example, atrial leads may dislodge a few days after implantation necessitating a return to surgery. As another example, atrial leads may perforate the atrial wall because of the thin nature of atrial wall tissue. Perforation, often called cardiac tamponade, is a serious complication.